Sakura's Ouran Adventure
by SakurarainbowcupcakesIII
Summary: Sakura, an orphan from a terrible fire, which killed her parents, one day meets the principal of Ouran High School, a school for the richest and smartest of teens, who lets her in for... free? Suddenly Sakura has the chance to change her future, find true love, and even find new sides to herself! Credit for Summary to Sora-Chan! She's so good at writing!
1. Captur 1 - sacura gets intoe ouran

CHAPTER. 1

I opened my eyes, in the brite morning light. The 1st thing I saw was the orphanage. I live their because my parents died in a fier. It was very sad but I am ok now. The person who takes care of us is very nice she says im special. When ever i felt bad because of my hair color which is natuarlly pink or my heart birthmark she said i was pretty, and lots of others say so too. Lots of people try to adopt me but i like it here and she likes me here so i stay. i have friend in the ofanage but sometimes they get adopted so i wish for a normal home secretly

"Saki come down for dinner" said the person who took care of us, said Jemima.

"I'm coming Jemi!" I screamed and rannded downstairs.

She had made me bruckfest. It was waffles, which are very sugoi!1!11!1 i ate them quickly and they tasted good. I had to watch my cal or es though or elses I would be fat! So i onle ate 4 evan though i wanted 5.

Bye Gemi!" i sad opening the door.

I stepped outsid. I wanted to go for a wak.

It was a suny day, because the sun was out. My eyez turned yeellow, as they did when i was happy. I dont know why yhey did that, they just did. They changed depending on my mood.

I disided to go to the were lots of pepole becaus of the wether. But their was this one guy who walked up to me.

"Hey, u r cute."

"WAT R U DOING YOU CREPPY MAN?!11!" i scremed.

"No no I'm not tryig to be creepy" He said

"Well u r" I said cuz he was.

"I m sorry, your just to0o cute." he said

"Wat even, you are an old man and I am 17"

"oka I'm sorry" he had butter be because if he wasnt, he would be a rappist!11!1!

Than i noticed that he was wearing a fanc suit. LIKE THE FBI-CHAN!

"UMI GOSH, ARE U FROM THE FBI-CHAN?! IM SORRY PLEASE DON ARREST WATASHI!11!?11!" butt the man laphed.

"No, watashi am not from the fabi-chan, im a princepal."

"Your a princident?! But ur too fancy 2 be a principal!" i gaspeded!

"well i run a very school for rich people." he sad. "its called Oran." that souNded so fancy11!1! I wanted to go but i wasnt rich.

" oh nu, i cant go than!"i Creamed sadly.

"wel" the princepal said. " u r cute and ur obviously smart cause u didnt trust a man calling u cute, because that is strangerous, and that makes u very smart. So, ill let you in and u can call it an apology for me scarring you."

"OMG SUGOI!11!1!" i said gleelilly.


	2. chapter 2 Sakurs's fist Sugoi day! Prt 1

OMG GUIS I DIDN'T PUBLSISH ANYTHIN IN SO LONG I HOP U CAN FORGIV ME! ANYWAYS HERS CHAP 2

I woke up he next morningv. I was excites because i was going to ouran today i was so clucky!11!1

BUT THEN!111!...I LOOKED AT MY ALARM CLOuK AND I WAS GOING TO BE LATTE!1!11!

I hopped out of bed my eyes pink , cuz i was flustered and ran downstars and grabbed some toaxt And shuved it in my mouth and ran out door!

"Bye Delilia!1!" I yelled too her. She waved thru the window. I had never gone 2 school b4 So i would miss her! Cry!11

I ran down the stret quickly to get to ouran. I was so late1!12!AHH!

I finely got to was zo pretty! There was a fountain and a gardwn and a pretty clo k thing. Birdies flew overhead. It was so sugoi1!1!i!1

I went insise and talked to tge office.

"Hai im Sakura Elizabeth Quartzaralo jr III, the presipal said i could go too school here."

"O Ok" she sad and went back tu typeg.

"so wat do i do?" i axed

"ou take this uniframe, chqnge into it, and explore arouNd becuz ur erly." she tolf me.

"IM ERLY!11Q1!?121!1!?" i screemed

"Yee, scool begins at 7:09, your erly."

"O YAGH, I FURGOT ABOUT DAY LIGHT SAVINGS LIME."

"yes now ho away ur being load."

"ur men" i said, chuz she was being so rude i men i wake up earl and rush here and everything so im alredy upseted.

"ah im soury, i got here early to and now im stressed, i didnt men fo be mean, i mean ur so nice and cute and all, i thought u were a popular jerky."

"oh no im sorry" i sad. "ur actuale nice"

"rettsu forgive eachother" she saiud.

"sugoi!" i scretched.

"nou u go off and explore.e she smaled

i walkeded down the hallway. It was cwry large. And fanvy

J was startibg to get bored when i came across an unused room calleddd music room 33

But tbare was a line of girfs outside it1!12!

i pusheed my way to the door and opendex it.

FLOWED PETALS FLEQ OUT!11!i!1!11!

"sugoooi...,..." i gasp


	3. CHapher 3 Saki meets host clab

**NO 1s GIVIN ME ANY GOOD REVEWS WHYYY?!**

 **but 4 all how like this story here, i made capter 3!**

Thair was 7 Guyz In the room, a

nd they were sugoi kauaiii! The blound one lookeded over an walked up to watashi and took my hand.

"our so pretty, what is ur name, my pincesss?"

"im sakur Eluzabeth Quartzaralol jr iii-chan'

"im taamaki sou-Senpai but uo can call me tamaki"

"hen you cslan call me saki or sakura!"

"okeh." he tutned tu the oghers. the host clob is closede now, school starts soon" all the gurls sighed and left.

i turned to leave to. but tamaki tooK my ham

"yo dont have tou leave!" hE sais

"wHe

not?"

"because ur cute and i wanted to hang oug wit yo."

"tamaki, dont take her for yur self said one oc the two gigers wo were prebeblly twins.

"shus hikaro ill decide for me self.'

"oke" he saided.

"but why can i stay when the othars caent?"

'becuas your specal said kyoyah 'you have incrediball kawaiines"/

"you can juin are club!~!121! !" sAD TAMaki! "OMG" said saki "THATS CEWL"

"Yah youre so cute u can be the firft ever femal host an guis can recuest u."

'But sheza girl and shes in the cub!" said sakura said and poinred towerds harehi

EVRYONE GASPEDQ!2!111!

\

HOW DID YOU KNOW~!? ?! ASKED TAMAKI AND THE OTHERS IN UNISON

"It was obvi" i said. "maybe I just have a talant?"

the otherz considored it

"maybe" kayoru and hikora said.

"WELL" SAD TAMAKING "STARING TODAA HOST!"


	4. chatar 4 billys and cloked Mon

All dau durin school I was recuestex by guys. But non of them were very interest. Kyoyai kepted lookin over at I but it was emnarrassing so i blush. my first day a scool was ver fun and i got all as in my classed.

as was i walkin down tge hall, a girt with long hair and makeup bumpedered into me.

ow i said fall to floor

"whatch were your goin punk!?" she said menishly!ii!

OMG r you a bullY?!" sak asked her lookin at he with red eyez!

"yeh and im going to beat u up" se said. SAKI GASDPSED

"but whyy?11"?!

The bolluy spat on the grond next 2 me! "cuz all the boies r talkin bot u and ur not even specal their supops to like me no u!"

she was jelly butt evenn than she wad Doin wrong! I hjad to tech her! i kobg fu punchh her in face and she backeded up in suppres.

?!' she said she go up and broshed off he dress. "well ur luky i hav somethin i hav too fo so i has too goo bye." shR walked off quickly. Seein her upset her frie

ndeds shuved me over onto te ground

They lef me on the grownd and went after the girl. istay on the gound and crued. My eyes blue.

after a whilr a figur stepped out of room next to host clab.

He was waring a cloke!

"hey r u ok...?" he mudbled softlyed. I locked up thru my teers.

"no others were be men..." i whisped.

"I wnow their so mean." he agred.

He helbled me up off the grond. He smile a bot and i blushd.

"dont wurry i will cerse those billys." he took our a neko poppet.

"sugoiii... And kawaii" i said. he blished.

"thanks" he said an started walkin awa.

"Waite!" i screamd he stoped and locked back at me. "What id ur name!"

"Nekozawag"


	5. Cgater 5 Saki joina nother clob!

**I GOTA MEN REVEW CALING ME A TROLL T-T**

 **AM NOT TROLING!IM TRING MY HARFEST AND THIS WHST I GET?!12**

i seeped back into the scool. it was my second day! I was so hapi! I runed to music rom 3. Now there weren only girls but gays too! Appartly i was popalar. I wented over to honwy"s table becuse he had cake and afews guys came to sit with us. I hung out wit them with ocashonal flirt (witch they would blush), and ate cate. Some girls cam ovet to firt with honey too, whic is weerd cuz hes tiNy.

THEn! Them i saw someone peakin thru the door on the farth wall! It wad..,...,...,,...

NEKOZASA1/!i!i!iiii!

"nekozawsa!" i called out to him. Tamakni sudenlu loocked very scarred. Nekoosa slowly came out of tghr dooeway holdin his poopet.

"HES GONA CURS IS ALL tamaki scaamed!i

"?" i asked

"u see hes a crep, i steeped on his doll onunce and than i was in other univarse and then i took latin test!"

"What evan are you baka?' I askd

"no..." he deneed sittin in emo corner.

"anywhy is thare a door their?", i esked.

"i run black magic club" nejozawa said queitle.

"rely?!" i sugoied."that sounds so cool!"

"y-you think?" he asked in soprize

"yeal!" i sad with a smiel. He blushrd. "i went to join!" Host clab looked et eachotger.

"but your in this club." said Kyoto.

"i can just me in too." i explaned.

"but that..." he feel sailente.

ill join le black majic club, Nekozawa! Isaid hapily. 'aterall,you helped me frem bollys.'

TIM SKIP

I finished my werk in host clok and went to me lockerer. THE HALLS were empty. I opened my loccke and tok out my stuffy. But when i clothsed my lockely, ...

KYOYA WASC THETE!11!i1? !

"kyoyo!" i exclamed. "y u hear?"

"i cam to ask u somthin." he pinnd me agains my locky. "that u don tak up that clob."

"b-but why?" this was akward and my eyes were pink.

"you... You dont have tim four too clobs." he stated "also... U should stay away frem that mon."

"neko-kun?"

"yee. I dont lik him."

why hes nice?"

"some thins r beater of not noing."

kyoay unpined meh and walkeded down the hall and terned corner. I runed after him, but whe

n i turned corner he wad gone.

"kyoya..." i mutted and my eys turned a stermy blie.


	6. cgatter 6 Blak majic club

_**YOU GUYZ! IVE HARDLY GOTTEN GOOD REVIEW, ITS NOT FAIR!**_

 _ **PLZ GIE GOOD REVIUW IT TAKS A LONG TIME AND EFFORTS TO RIGHT THIS AND I DONT GET ANY APRECIATES U BAKAS! UR ALL BAKAS, EXCEPT IF U LIKE THE STORY**_

 _ **FOR THOSE WHU ARNT, HERES CHAPER 6**_

SO the nex day i went to nekodaws club! i was careful to snek in quietly so kyoyas wood not hear me. the room was v dark and spoopy but i wanst scared. afterall nekozawa woul ortect me.

he came out frem behind a certain. "welcum saki" he sad. I smild. "hi" said.

"wat do you do in blak majic club?"i esked him?

"we black magic duh."

"oke"

he tot me how 2 curse peple, tho i didnt know if it woud work. I got a neko popet to and it was pink and kawaii.

Now repet after me" he sad teaching me the worlds to curse people.

"i herby curse u with the power of Belo-"

"BUT mine isnt namedd belozaf. Wat do i saw?" neko-kun thot.

"weel wat is her name?" i thot.

"Nyazanafia." i sed.

"sugoi!" agred neko-kun.

'now repet aftar me: "i herby curse U with the powar of nyazanafoa."

"'now repet aftar me: "i herby curse U with the powar of nyazanafoa."" i repleeted.

"good. Anata will be a sugoi curser.{anata is u in japynes!)'

we than worked on cursing for awhile.

"hey sakura?" he asked.

"yea?' I turned to fac him, my eys orange cuz i wuz confus.

"what wer u talking about with kyoya?" he esked. he lookd trubled,

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" i said. "i was-.."\

" U can tell me saki" he grab my sholders. i telled him.

"he told you to stay away from meh?" he esked leting go. "why wood he?"

"UMMMMMMM IDK" i SAID he locked angryish

"hem of all peple." neko-chan said. "Do you want me to telled you wats goin on? u diserve 2 no." i nodeded.

"plz tell me" i saidmy eyes weee stermy blue agan like when talkin to kyoya.

"you see" neko-kun said"I am secertl a vampere hunter."

"OMG RELY!" I screcmed.

"yes. and i have been huntin kyoya for ove a 100 uears."

"ur old?" i asked

"i imortal." she said."

"ok." isaid

"but u see... kyoya is a vamp... and his next target...

i guped

...

"IS U"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~!" I screamed!


	7. chatrar 7 betwen 2 walls

**THIS IS ZO UNFARE! ONLY 3 FOLLOWS?! 4 ALL DIS WORK?AND SOMEONE SAD THIS IZ MY IMORTAL, BUT I LOCKED IT UP AND THAT'S A SONG? BAKAS THIS IS A STROY.**

 **BUT SINC I NEED MORE FOLOWERS, ANYON WHO FLOWERS THIS WILL GET A FREE DREWIN OF THERE CHARTERS!**

 **JUS TELL ME OKA? IF U DONT FELLOW THAN UR JUST A BAKA**

I walked into the host club coshisly. KYOYAS WAS A VAMPEAR? I cood not belive it.

"hai sakura!" tamaku yeled to me and hugged me. I struugles.

"T-tamaki let gi!" i yelled, and i was blushin and my eues wear pink and harehi was lookin jelos but i cood no help it! Tamaking wouldnt lat go, bur i wasnt interested. (tamaki is not love intest becuz i ship him and harehi, okay? do no ship samaki!)))

mori got him off me and i locked at kyoyo. he was smiling at me butt i cood see someting devolish in his eyes. LIKE A HUNGY BEAR.

"I missed yo yesturday!" tamaki wined "i wad thinking about gooin into black magic club but..." he pased. "nelzenaff is scary,"

"i got ah cerse doll." i said taking out kawai nyazanafio. TAMAKI SCREAMED

"WHY WOULD OU GET SOMETHING SO CARY?!" he hid.

"i think shes kawai but i wont curse u no worrys." tamki unhid.

"ok ill beleeve u" he said. "i can trus u" he tried ro hug me again but mori scoped him.

we all went to our spit and gurls came in. And guys.

kyoya kalled me over. "y-yes?" i asked jim.

"why were u not hear yesturday?" he starred into meh eyes.

"i was black magicing." i said. He glarred.

" i tld u to stay away from him." he said.

'your not the boss of me!" i telled him.

"how muchu did he tell u?" KYOYA said. "ill tell u lates" i said.

i feltod uncomfortable so i got up and walked away 2 anotger table. Guys followed me and i hosted the.

kyoyo kepted lookin at me tho. He almost locked sad. I felt bad. He lept staring and i blush.

the rest of the day wented normal. Tamaki obsesseded over harehi and me, mori ate honey with cake, kyoya wrote stuff, and koru and hikodu yaoied.

than the club close. I was about to leave with the rest of them wen kyoya grabbed my hand.

everyone else was left so we were all alone and tge room was dark. I was very blush bit ihid it. Kyoya locked me in the eye.

"wot did he tell u baka." he asled.

"i know ur a vamp and im is ur noxt target!1!"

"saki" he said"its true." his eyes turned red.

"what r u doing?!" is aid..

"you see... I wented to bit u so that you culd be a vamp 2"

"huh why?"

"b-becaise..." kyoya hesistated, his face reddish, sort of.

"i lik u and its against the vampure laws to date a human." he explanned

i blusjed and my eyes turned punk. "omg u cannt be serous!" isaid "y-you HUH?!" i was so flusted! Ahhhh!112!

"saku i love yo." he get closer.

i could not belive it! But did i luv kyoyoi t2? My heart always doki dokis when i see him lock at me. But even than kyouya was a vamp! And propabably a bad boy, possibly, and my ded parents wouldnt like that.

i lookes into his Unblinkin red eyez.

"do yo love me 2?" hee ask me.

"i-i-...,,..."

But he didnt waIt for my anscer! He moved his fac closer to mine. I closed my eys thining he was going to kiss me.

but i Felt a pain in my neck!

"?!" i said"


	8. Chaper ate kyoy Amd sora

**OMG GOMEN!~! ! YOU SEE I GORGOT TO POST THIS! SIGH BUT I ADSDED MY BESTEST TOMOGAICHI1! SKY-CHAN!**

 **PLZ FOLLOW THXXX 3#333**

KYOYA HD BITTEN ME!11!

i gasped, and kyoyu slowly tock his fangz out of me neck.

"i-i-i-i-i-i-i-" i sturtered confuzed. i locked down at the bit marker on my neck.

"KOYA WH-WHAT HAV U DUN?! ,?"

"i tured u into a vampera."he explaining.

"omg but-" kyiya shushes me.

"i did this for u"

"no!"I SCCREAED. "YOU DID THIS FOR UR

SELF! ,!"

i started sobbing cuz he wasn evan listing to my fellings! I ran out door. He tried to run after me, but i was 2 Fast.

"Sakura-chan!" he celled after me as i runned down the hall. But i did no stop.

my eys were blued than they ever even been befor.

i ran back to the ornage.

"konichiwo saki." delila sad. "you sur stayed after late."Chatper ate

"yeh" i said walding upstairs to my rum. I shared it wit anoter orfan girl named Sora((I TOLD U I WOOD ADD U SKY.I EVE GOOGLE TRANSLATED UR NAM INTOE JAPENYSE.))

She was sugoi and kawi, and had naturally white curley hair that wenf to down her back to her but. She also had color chaging eyebals.((sky i hop you like it, i mad you ver pretty just tell me wat guy u want to date.))

her full name was Sora Kristina Diatorno VI.

we were bestest friends. Her eys terned yeLow

!"oh hi Saki-chan!" she said.

"hi sora-chan" i said "kyota sucks" i flipped down on my bed.

"y? What did do?"

"he said he luv me and terned me into a vamp." SORE-CAHN GASPED

"relly?!I totaly ship it!: she ternered her eyes pink and jumped

"no but u cant im angry a him rite now" but i blooshd anyway;

"sora-kun u cant shit everythin" i saiid crossong my arms all tsundere-like

"oh yes i can, nya!" she nyaed.

oh and watshi forget to told u. Sora-chan will be atenting ouran cuz i askd princepel And he said yes!i!i 12!? SUGOI!

we hoped intobed and fell asleep...,,...,


	9. Specal chaptar sakuras drem SAKI IN WOND

**I wantes to make a specal chaptar 4 u guyz so hear it is~!i bassed it off of wundreland episode.**

 **Thanks to cinamantroll for nice revews and reading stry!**

 **Also sky-chan u haz to pic a guy ok? Plz just tell me az long as itz not koya or nekokwaw/.**

I wock UP in the muusic room. It was very larg and diferant. "Huh?" i said. Their were no doors ether.

BUT THAN I FOUND DOOR! It was tiny lik a mowse holl. Usa-chan lockd out frem it.

"NANI?!" i asked followed it.

itwas a long tunnel with mushroms!

IM LATE" YELLED the usa. He was obvi the rushing rabit.

but i came out into the light, INTO A POOL! i rushed out cuz there was werd croc people inside it. Than kyoyo was there! he was a cattarpiler. An he was smokes a werd pipe with boobles.

"Kyoya were am i" I askes.

"in wonber land." he replaned.

"wander lad?!" i sugoied. "thatd so sugoi! !"

"ikr" he ageed and smooked more.

"whqt r these mushyroms are the drugs?" i asked pointin at the musherons.

"no one maks u big and 1 Makes u small"

I starred at it until i sae neko zawa -kun walk up.

"NEKOCHAN WHAT R U DING HERE?i"

"its meh screen tim. rememder the epidise?'

"oh yagh."i desu'd.

but than i relized he was gunna eat the musdroam! And turn jinto a babby!

"NEKO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? !11A!ll!" but when i blocked him i ete the muckrolm insteed!1!12

"?!" Said i turnin intu baby! I tried to ask kyoya and nejowara for help but i only made babby sounds. Neko-kun pickod me up.

"sakura-chab r u ok?" he asked with concorn. I crued. He locked nervorous. I tried to tell him i was ok but only baby sounds. Agan.

"uguu" i said.

"i premize i'llchelp you saki..." he saidp but koya hopped down from his giant mush.

" i want toe be the one 2 Kelp her." he said takin me off of neko-kun's arms. He glared at nekoza with red eyes. " i luv her." i turned red and baby noised.

"Than im coming to help her to." he sad. I felt kind of upseted thet he didnt say he loved I as weel. My babby wyes cried.

"don cri saki ill- i mean, well help u" He looksed so kawaii, cuz he locked sad wit a bit of blish. "sugoi i thot.

so the set us on jerny to see king an qwen.c

we reched a pert of ouran wit pillars. Hikero came out from one. He was dressed as chesire neko.

"yo. U seem lost" we ignowed hem

koarok Came out from anoger colum.

"stop wwe know ur two differ people bakas. We in club with u." said kyoyu. Hikaro and loaru looked sad and left.

{I forgut rest of episofe so ill make it up.}

we reched a fowest. It was dark. And no very sugoi or kawaii. I was cared and i did no want to go in. Nekokara comfortinged me, and we wenr in. It was dark. Theyre was bats. I herd somting howal. It was derk.

but than we reched a casyle made of stone it had vines. We went"d insid cuz kyoya said that the kin and qwen lives there.

the were sittin on thrones. And ware masks.

"plz qwen-chan." nekokwaw said. "turn Saki-chan back into a older."

"saki its been a wile." sais king-chan. I was confuked.

"sakI we missed you." said qween. She took off her mask. Her fake looked famillyer.

"could u be...?" i esked but they fadded.

and i herd sori.

"wack up sakura!"" she was sayinf. O opened my eyes.

"huh!? I sed.

"its tim for school-chan."

"oh okay desu."

we pecked our bags and wented to ouran-chan.


	10. Catater 10- sakic tells nemo-kun!

**I got a new catpter dun erly! I havnt seen any bakas critisizing the stor 4 A while so thats gud!**

 **anywad i hop u guyz r licking the sroty!**

The hist club was neary empter. There werr few gurls and no guys. Ever1 Looked bored.

"u kno..." kioro said."saki we don ned you're help right now so. You can go of too black majic club with kekowara." my eyes turneded yllow and pink an i hope noome noticed. I hajadnt seen neko-kun in afee days

"ok!" i zaid runnin out intoe hall with sora-chan.

"im goin to class." sora-chan said. "ill se u l8r."

"huh?! " i esked.

"u want alon time with neko-kun, rite? ;)"

My checks terned red. I pushyed her jokenly.

"n-no way!" i sayed.

"tjan what about koyo?! !" she asjed me excites.

"no!... But maybay i like neko-kun. A bit and maybe i lick kyoyo a bit. Only a bit."

"heghe." she gig led as she ran too clase.

i walkd into the blank makic club. Neko was ther all alune.

"oh sakra-chin!" he said britening up. "i didnt kno u wear coming!" He got up ad hogged me, much to my blush.

"dud kyoya hurt u?" he adked. I hesistated. Meko-kun huntered vanpirs. If koya bitten me, i was vanmp!

"ummmmmm well u sef..."

nekozasa was starring ito my eyes.

"he bit mw."i saed. "im A vamo now."

Nejo-kun ba cked up. "he dud?!"

"yes...:'

nemo-kuns face darkened. "I see.." he sat down and thunk.

"acording to vampl hinter law...p" he trelled off,

"huhg?"

"nithing"

we continued in black magiking.

Nekosawa taut me otger ways 2 Curses with nyazanafia.

I was gluing a bow om nyazanafoa. She wad so kawai! But i felt some breath on my neck.

"KYAAAAASAAA-..,.! !" i scremed galling oyt of my cair.

It waw neko-kun! He had looking over my sholder.

"Saki r u okk?u!?" he held ou his hand., wich i took. I blished at our hands toching.

notising my blosh, nekouawra blushed too.

"yee im ok." i nervokly got baxk into chair.

"r U sure?" neko looked dep into my eyes. his face alnost toched nime! "you seem red. u mite havd a fevar!"

baka neko-kun didntc know i was cuz he had been so close.

"im fin." i said sturding up.

"nekozawa..." i muttered. He looked up.

"yes?"

"you were sayin something about vampite hunter cofe?."

nekozasa looked awag.

"its notjing."

""tell me" i grabbed his sholders and locked into his eyed.

"thd vamp hunt code says,.."

"that i have to kill watever vampair i meet."


	11. Catater 11 NEKO-KEN CONFESES

_**NO**_ **CINNATROL! YOU CANT SHIT SAMAKI :(((( THATS NOT THE SHIP**

 **ANYWAYS HERS CAPETER 11```````~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **SORA-CHAN U GOTTA TEL ME WHOW U WANNA DATE! I WONT MAK FUN I PROMIS.**

 **BUT ON A DIFFER NOTE! I RELLY WANT TOE MAKE A FANART SECION SO IF U MAK S.O.A FAN ART I WILL FETURE u AT THE ENDE OF A CAPTER AND, WRITE NIC WORDS AND FOLLOW AND FAV ALL YO STROYS!**

 **U CAN SEND IT TU ME ON MY DEVFIANT ART**

 **MY USEMAME IS SAKURARAINBOWCUPCAKE (i mad shur to spel it rite ^^)**

 _ **SO PLZ MAKE FAN ART!**_

"that i have to kill watever vampair i meet."

I was in horer! Nekodawa had to kull me?! I let goo of his shulders and backed up slower.

"sakura... I-" i ran befot he could finnish. Neko was planing on killig me?!

"nejozawa you baka..." i muttered runin into the girls batroom. sors was there to.

"huh saki why u here?" she asd me.

"y-y-ou see..." i told her an she lisned.

"neko-kun hax to kill you?!" she asked all scaed/ i noded.

we satted own next to eachcother.

"but i dont tink neko-kun wood kill ou... he liks you too moch."

"you dont?" i added. she nodded. we stood up.

"so i shold go back and see him agan? "and ask him if he well?"

"ye"

so i wrent back to black magik clob. neko-kun was in ther holdin his head in hus hands sittin at hid desk.

"nee-neeko kun..?" i called our to him, an he locked up. he loked like he hajd been crying :(.

"Sakura-can?!: he shotied in suprize! "u came back?" i noded.

"tou never let me explan/." he telled me. "i cant kill you.'

"i locked into his blue eys. at fifst glanke thay looked sad, bur i could see a bit of pashon 2.

"y couldn you kull me?! "i questoned, lookin into hid eyes.

he all sudden bloshed and everted eyes, which was zo kawai! 1!

"welllll... i-i-i-i-i-i-" i waited 4 him yo stop stutterting.

"I...I LIEK YOU SAKI _"" he yelled! I GASPED!

"You-you doe?! ?!~1" I blushed ver hard as nekosawa embraked me.

"N-N_N_N_NEKO_CHUN WHAT R U DING?!~"he shush meh.

"jusd let me held you.." I blucked furosly as neko-kun huld mer.

"i codnt cill you..." me murtered ad he let go.

"neko-kun..." i wispered, drowming in his blue eyes. .

"sakura..."

sudddedly i felt somthing on m,y lips!111111111111111111111

"?!~" I SAID as i realided neko-kuin had KISSEDd me!

i gasbed as he tock his lipos off mine.

"sakura do y\uou love me?"

i thotr about this. I certanly had fellings for him...but kyoyu's face appeared in my mind fpr s\a split secend. i shook my head to get these thots out.

"I-..." I sarted, "i think i di."

nekozawa smeiled at me.

"butt well have to keep it a secrey." he kaid. "if the vampite huntors find out..."

i nodded an burryied my face in his manley Kawaii chest. i was secertly reliveds becuz what if koya foud out...? I men, its not lik i like him bit... a part of me tolds me thay i coudn no tell him. I wood have to keep thes feeling from neko-kunt tho...

8

*TIME SKIP :D***

so i went back to te host cob. to help pot away the extras cake, thet huni anmd mori did no eat.

"sooooo saki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" sora said suspeshoushlu and slid up nex to me."howd it goo?"

I blushed an my eyes turnd brite pink, so it wad pretty obvious. I reluctently explaned what had happned to sora in a queite voice. she lisned excites and highfivd me

"omg, thats sooooo kawaiii!, nya!" she nyad huggin me.

"y-yeah" i said blushly, and pushed her awa. "but we hav to finnish puddin these cakes awat."

she sgred, but than, i heard a sond from off in the distance~!~~~~! !

it cam from outsid!

i dasheded over to the windy and locked outside. there was a pink streek across the sky...

HEADING RIGHT FOR THE HAST CLUD!

"SAKURA LOCK OUTU!" koya-kun yelld a warning as i watcked it, but it was too latte. the pink obgact hit me on te head and i fell over, hittin the grond.

i saw kyoga's worried face as i paced out.


	12. Cerpater 122

**EDit 1 fixd some spellig in chapeter butno t all becuz im lazy ^^**

 **OMG GOMINISAI THAT IT TOK SO LONG DDDDDD: I HOP U ALL HAD A NICe CRISMASS! i got A Fone :333**

 **I DREWED SOME STUF AND WILL LINK YO GUIS TO me DEVIANTERT SO YO CAN SEE DA CAIRACTERS!**

 **BUT FIST I RECUESTED ART FROM KITTYBARKSPRINKLES ON DA(DEVIANTARY)! (ME COPYED SO I SPELlED RITE ^^)**

 **its very SUGOI ^O^ BUT IT WILL NOT LET LINK SO I WUL JUST put spacs**

 **kittybarksprinkles .deviantart art/Saki-art-request-579420504**

 **PLZ DRAWS FANARTZ ZO I CAN PUT IT HER THX ^^**

 **my DA: sakurarainbowcupcake**

I WUKE up in the nukres offrice. She has help me wen i fanted.

"Ohhhjh, arigao nurce-chan." i thanksed herg.

I locked yo my left and yhere were gifts fro, all me tomodaicnis!~!1112!

THEREM WERE FLEWERS AND COCOALATES AMD CARDS!1!121

i hugD them an sent my thanks to them thru my minf.

"Arigato mina-san..." i wihsped

"r u al beter saki-chan?" nurk-chan esked me

"yes and I wan to go bak to clas!12!"

"ok she said an wen back 2 her worc.

I waked down the hall beck tu the hast clvb. i thot i was bein watchad but, mabe i wasnt?

I erived at host clug and the all was haopy to se me!

"sak i wae so worred!" hony said hugin me.

"is ok now." i rold him.

"but wat was thing that wat hit yo?" Tamki adjed.

"Is not it hear?' me ask.

"no we not fend it :(" said haoru.

"than,.." i sad

"maybe ir ALIV? And it moveed?!" I FINnizhed.

peple gasped.

"it cold no be." mori sed. /Was this da fist time he tak in stery?!/

"mabe it iS." saie froya in back.

"it culd had been someting from SPAKE!"

"OMGA" sera-cdan gaaspid.

"we sured look 4 it." i terd saka

sora nodded

than we set off on jerny thru the hellways ^-^

*******tume skop*

hey, look sorre-kun! I said pinting thru the hillway. "i thunk i see footypints!'

"they look cat"

sad sora-kunt

"yee and letsu go,"

we followed tge fotprints ver far dewn hakkway and finilly came to door. it was citchen door.

I opeg door slower and peeked insid. i cod hear munchin sound and.

"whowhos there?" me stuttered. The chewstoped.

i saw shadow moving across the floor and so i ran after it. It was fast but i wad also veey fat so i caught up tow it.

:gotfra!" I yelled as i cot it. It felt flufry. It struggly in mu hands.

"who r yo?" sora aked over my sholder.

"i-i jus wented a snak-nya!" the thung said. it was a tiny pink cat ting! And culd yalk!

"OMG TOLKING NEKO?" i exmammrd. it floted next to me. It starred at me.

"Are yo sakrsa elizabeth quartzarl III?

"how yu knoe my nome?"

"i've. Ben looking for you sakurw-chan-nya!

"why mer?

"becase u specal! But that also you in danberl!

"i in dangwr? Whu?"

"becuz yo ha v unimagble pkwer!"


	13. Crapter 13 - SAKI'S DESTUNY

"wha: do u mane?"

"sakra u have majic powrs!nye"

"no i font' said me.

"yes u fo. U com from a long linec of magixals."

"mahicals

?

"yo hs poets no one dremed of. Thata whe ur eys chang color."

"rely?!'

"why do min?" asked dora:chan

"yo mite havr them too, but me was sent for ska-chan"nay"

-why u tell me? I danger in?" i aked

"eyes. Shafoes from space r cuming for you."

"omg what are even shadoes?" sore asked

"they mondter demans! Nya! And they abserb powets"

"so thare after min?

"exactle"

Teny neko-chan handed me a fliwer pin.

"yo hav sugoi neko powers! Becuz ur ansesters were from spake.'

"like alens?"

"exastly"

I put tge pin on mu neck (not inti my nrck! Into fabrick arond it, or elses it wuld kill me XDDD) I FELTED a seft warmfth couming off it, and me put my hanf on it. I culd ferl the power in it. I remekbered et from somwhear. But WHER?

"were did i se/feel this b4?" i asd

"you had it wen u babby." the tini neko sayed "but yur parents kepted it so yo wood be safe."

"theg did?" i felf sad thinkin og my ded perents. I cold almost remembrr them.

there soft smiels.

"hmm" i hmmed "sait! Yu never told ur namee!"

"my namr" saed the neko "is Fluf"

"fluff?"xora ased "tgats kawaii!"Fluff bloshed

"wnyways u ned to harniss ur power, saki-chern"

"how do that?" I asks

"hold ur flower pin and sai "neko piwers axtivat!""

I held my flrwer. I tock a deep breath.

"EKO POWERS ACTIVAE" I yelled

suddenlu, a brite light shone, and us couldn't see! but than, as it dyed down, i cood se sparkies! pink sparkies! And i realized the lite was comming from me! I wad glowig!

From my flewer sprouted a sailor shoulder thing, anf it grew intoe a lung, light pink, sailer lookin outfit, but was obviusly magikal girl outfit (duh). it had a bleck bnd arund the waist and the band had a pink hart crystal! Cool blabk boots /wit cool heels, lik the kind mom wont let me were :c/ and whit. Gloves!

A neko tail and earts poped out of my head and butt. And Aldo, to me supise, a pair of hot pink dragin wings!12!

"sugoi!" i sugoied looking down at me.

"woah!" sora-dsan sugoied as well. "Thats so sugoi!'

"thets nor all!" says floff. 3try the hert crytal on your waist!" i reched into the crustal with my mind and a light shon out of ti, formin a wand with a jeart at the end and wing disines!

"OMG" me yells.

"yes saku-chan-nya. Niw you can figth evil!"

i thots long aboit it. Me, a magica girl? Fitghter of evul? I coodnt! I was just a normel gurl!1!2!

But somehing cam inti my mind.

"fluf, what about vampirds?"

"thos are also shadors. one of the worsest kind. We have to kull them alll!1!"

"a-all o them? I sturtered. I was VAPAMP! Kyoa was 2!

"yws." sed fuff

"wel coodnt they be good?!" said

"all vampears ar evil."

***Tume slip

I wad lyin in myd bed thinkin about the day. Me, a magic girl? Who hadti kill kyoyu? A

ND MYSELD?! NOOOOOOOOOOOA1!112! Why wer vamoites evik? Im not evil?!

"slora..." i muttered. "am i evil?"

"of corse no!"

"I wish i knw what was going on..." i tolf her. "How am i iz supposad to fight evil?"

"I dont no but.." she started " I'll be by urside ^^"

I huged her as my eys turned blue.

I almost wisheded i neve went to ouran.


	14. Fhapar 14 AQUARIOM DATE!

**GOMENISAI 4 Wate! I knoe you alls wer waiting :c this chaptsr is lung so its all good! ANYWAYS HERS THE SROY!**

"WAKE UP SAKU-CHAAM" dora yelled shakin me. It eas scary i thougt sometimg was wrong!

"huh?! What is it sora-chan?' i saide locking arounr the room for the fier or murder!

"its SATURDAY!" she yelleded. No schols!" i finly realized that wasc no fire in our room.

"sora domt scar me lick that!i" i said hoping out of bed.

"serry" she sad. Hers eys turned bluep

"oh no its ok aora! Daijoubu!'

"Really?"

"yis.' i said. "im hapy itd saterday too."

"its brn a long weej." sara agred.

"but what suld i do today?" sora shruged.

AND THAN SFE GASPEFED

"YOU COULD ASK NEKO-KUN ON A DATTE"

"Nooo" i said embarased.

"yed." said sire back to me, pickin up my kawaii pink cell fone.

"RING FINGe" went the phon.

"noo soraaa"chinn" i wined. But she passex I the phonn!

"h-h-h-h-h-h-h-b-h-h-h-h-g-v"h- hello nekojaza kunm" i said into the phonne.

"yes?" he saud LIKE HE WASNT EVEN EMBARRASEED!?WAS SO UNFIR.

"i waaa-a-a-as wonderig if youf l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lwl-l-l-lick to go... If yo were free yoday?"

""nou today im working in the black majic club comunity garden." BUT WHAT EVEN THAT IS?!12?

"ohh... Ok."

"gomenisai saki :c"

than neko-kun hanged up. i bruued my face in my hands.

"SOARR WHAT DA I DO?! ? HE SAIDED NO" sora frownded

"Mm... mayb we czn go gets ike creams?" she said hugin me cuz i sad.

"...sure." me hesistately says.

"Ill buy yo any flaver u wanted."

"mabe... ichigo ice crem?" My eyes spakies like they do it animez where someone rely wants something, and with the blushe and SPAKLES

**TIME SKIP*

we were at the parky at the icream druck and there was a pretty fontain nearby. the gras was emerulk green :)5.

I ordered a popsicle scooby doo with gukballs for eys.! IT WAS SO KAWAIIIUIIII! but i onle ordered cuz they did not have ichigo ice creem :(((((((. (ichigo mens strawbery)

"ythank yo sora, is feel better"

its not a prob ^^" sera sad hugging me i hug her back. We're bffs forever :)

"Hey, saka." said a voice behind hus. "fancy seing yu here." I turned arond and gUESS WHO I SAW!12! !1111!

IT

WAS

GYOYA.

He gace me a real smile which was rare from him and i felt my face blushs. he was wearing casual clotes and still wear glaccec. HE WAWS SO SUGOI. But its not lik i likeed him or anything...

"oh, kyoa kun..."I hoopes he cood no see ne did tho because she wonked at me and hud b"hinded the ice fream fuck.

"wbat are yuo doing here?" he esked me

"buyin ic crewm." i tole him.

"thats pretty kawaii."

i blushef aNd he buyec some of hisown.

"so r u here all alon?" kyoga asked motshoned from behing thi truck to say yes. I hesitattered for a sec.

"uh.. Yes i am." i said as sera gave me a thumbsup.

"than woud you like to come sumplace wit me?" he asdkd.

"oh no, i voodnt."

"don werry" he sad "im rich."

"oh kay than." i said to hem

***Thimr skipp***

kyuya tok me to the AQUARIEM!, it sas SO SUGOOOOOI.

"OMG LOKAT THE FISKIES!11!2!?" I said with hapines "SO KAWAIIIIIIZ" Kyoja gigled at me as i starred at the fishs.

"note as kawai as yo" he sad

"huh?" saki asked not lisned.

"nothing" said kyuyu.

we stared into tge tank as fiskies swamed by. They were so prettz omfg. But SUDLEY...

KYOza rested his head onmy sholder

"WAHUH-desu?!b!" i asked.

"my neck wad tired.' kyoda explaindedp. But he locked up at me with kawaii red vampir eys. I sugoied secrety in my mind. He was ssssssooooooooooooooo syugooooooooooi!1!

"I-I think gou shoud get ur head off my sholdr..." i statmered blushedly.

"why id that?" kyuyu askd meh.

"w-welll y know..." i heitated, "peple mite think were datting?" i blusked.

"that mited be a good thing ;)" hoya sayed.

"wh-wha-wh-wh-wh whqt?! NANI, DESU?!"

"i tellsed you b4, sakura-chan. Me lovs u'' my fake turnef brite red and me eys turned pink.

I locked awa from Kyos and towards the aqauroom to ignore him. Aterall, its not like i liked him sou i was gon a show him i wasned interest.

kyoya looked at the bitty mark on my necj.

"so does nekojawa wants to kill you now?"

"why woud he do tha?" i asked

"cuz u a vanpire."

"oh yagh." i said. "...no.. He- he does no know yet.."

"oh rely.." kyoya closeed his eues in thot.

"hey sakura-" KYOUA STARTED BUT THER CAME SCREAMS FROM RHE OTHER PART O THE ACUAREM!11!


	15. capher 15 ACUAROOM DATTE PRT 2

**OK GUKS YOU KNO I CAN NO VORRECT ALL GRAMMER MITAKES? ITS TOE HARD AND IF U WANT STRY U HAVE TO PUTTED UP WIT MISAKES**

 **SO STOP BEIN BAKAS OMG!**

"WHAT WAS TAHT!?" ME YElls

"idk/ said koya cooly. he wad sooooooooo suhoi, stahin all cool like thid durin emerhenccy\

"HELP UA" YES peeple down the hallwayz

"IM CIMiNG I saif as I transfored again, into my majic form.

"hUH?!" sad kyoya? He locked shocked. I than remembred thatat he didned no I was magic!11!1\

"oh uim.." I said... "Im kinda a mgicel gurl an mai perants were from spake? Its my duty to sav thes peple."

"kyoja looked at me in sheck and admirairayshon. Youv gpt to save them than!" he said. I nooded and ran of to see wat the screms were all aboot.

*Tume skip*

"Help mu!11!" aid a litle girll

she wa surronded by WOLFS

BUT THET WER NOT NORMS WOLFS

THEY WERE MADE OUTTA SHADOES AND HAD RAD EYS!112!/

"I'll save yo! I sad but relized i didnt no how. Fluf poked out from my bAg

"yo have mani powers to use saki. Just us any u can dream of!"

i rememed those animes were the use talsmens! So me took out talismens from my wand.

"I USE THES TALSMANS TO SEel U AWA FOREV!" i scremned.

The papper talsmons hit the wolfies and they disapeared in lite.

"oMG THATS SUPA COOL"

"ikr" fluf Agreed.

the litle girl runned up to me, cryig

"I WAD SO SCARRED" she cried. I pated her on the head.

donut cry, chilf." i said "I, sakur will protected eVERYONE from new on." a crowd cheered and i felted so happ! I was inportante!

*Time skio+

Kyoya walked me hom. He helds my hand gentally and i blush. The day wad near over, and orange sky was sky. I wisheded the walk would last forev, it wad so peceful. But a thot hit me. WHAT IFV NEKO-CHAN SAW ME NOW?! NOOOOO! butt it wasnt like we were in love. But... He was holdin handp... It was shunset... We had a datte... I eas blush... OH NOOOOOO I WAS AISHITERU!

kyofa left me at the offange door.

"sakra?" he asksd.

"yed?"

"i... I love you."

"!" what was do?! I LOVED him but i was datin nekosA! But that was secert... And this tooo... Culd be secert.

"i.., i lov too." i said. We kissed

"dont tell neko" he said. "this is our secret ;)" i nodded thanfully.

that night, i dremed of neko an kyo fiting to DEATH.


	16. Chqphgr 16 THR ABDUCTSHON

**_NOOOOOO SKY_**

 ** _YO CANNO CHOSE HONEY?! He IS LICK 5?! THATS PEDAFEELIA! U PEDO OMH_**

 ** _PICK SOM1 ESLE_**

Sakurq walked into schol-chan. It is mondey and none like monDAY. Urrg. Nekokqwa walked up to me.

"hi saki. Sorry i culd no go somewhere wih you :c"

"...thats ok. Anata is forgiven." i teld him.

just than! Kyoga WALKED UP

"hey saki why yo talkin 2 Neko-kun?"

"i can do wat i want kyoha." he seemed upsetred.

BUTTTTT WE HERD A NOISE

AND SAW SOMETIN IN DA SKYYYY

"Wnats that?" i asked. Fluff loked at me.

OH NO SAK RUN" he said. I ran.

But the obect got closed. AMD A LITE SHONE DOWN ON US

"aliANS?!12?!u" i EXCLAMEF

"no!" sad floff "they're SHADOS"

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAH" i sreamed as We flew intu the ufo.

*Time skip*

I woke up in the shadoe ufo. Myoya and Nemozawa was in room with me.

"guys wake up omg were on a UFO"

they sloewly opned there eyes.

"huh?! Asked kyoer. He rans over to dor to try and ope it but ir was locked :((((

"dam." he sad. "Its looked." I frowned.

fluff flew over to the dorf and tryed to pull ti.

"ye i cant even open it. It musted be locked strong tu jold off me!"

we laughed cuz he wad tinny.

"traSfrom samkura!" flufff said "us ur magik!" i transformation.

i use magic to unlock the look and it worked. I peckef outside intu the hallway.

"its cleer" i said.

We walkd down the alen were werd beeby noises.

"wat arg this baby noise?" i asked the otgers shruged.

"wait if thes UFO than qr ent we in aiR?" i askd "HOW US GET DOWNS?!"

"We must take ogre the ship." said floffp

"But where controll room?" Nell asked

"I'm sure we cans dind it togather!" i said "fallow me!"

we ean throuh the hallz, but sometimes we saw ALYANS. We wuld snek past them all ninja-like but.. OME TIME ONE SAW USS! I used my magic to kull it but i felted bad :c

is this the control room?" i asked when we reached a large room with window lookin inta space.

"oh yes, but this is where it ends for you." a voice said... But it sounded so familiar..!

"It cant be..." muttered nekiizawe

"But it IS" the pilot chair spun around, and sitting in it was... MYSELF!11!12!


End file.
